Happy…Birthday…Ritika!
by Bibi9
Summary: Happy bdy Ritika…Shrt bdy gift stry for u…!Peep in plzzz…!


**Hi Guy's…How r u all?N thx for rviwing on Shweta's Bdy Gift Stry…N this is for Shweta's bff Ritika's Bdy Gift Stry…Ritika…I hope u relly luv it…So it's based on u n Shweta…**

**Character's**

**Purvi:Shweta…**

**Ishita:Ritika…(Bdy Girl)…**

**Plz Enjoy…**

* * *

**Starting…**

* * *

One Day…

In The Bureau…

Purvi n Ishita enter together…Thy r bff…

P.I(Purvi+Ishita):Gdmrning evry 1!

Evry 1:Gdmrning…

Abhi:Torei hor deer sei aatei na…!(Smilingly)

P.I:Srry Sir!

Ishita:Wo…Raastei mein na…Traffic ti…Isiliyei late ho gahei tei…

Purvi was shocked…

Abhi:Acha…Ok…Abi kaam mein lag jau…A.C.P Sir…Anei hee walei hongei…

All:Ok!

N all went to their desk…Purvi's n Ishita's desk r near each othr…

Purvi:Ishita!Tumnei juut kiu bola?(Whisperingly)

Ishita:Juut!Keisa juut?(Whisperingly)

Purvi:Yehi…Ki raastei mein…Traffic ti…?(Whisperingly)

Ishita:To hoor kiya bool ti…Ki ghar mein koi choor gusaya ta kiya!(Whisperingly)

Purvi:Nahi!Mujhe pata hei ki tum uunei pareishaan nahi karna chaati isiliyei nahi bataya ki tumharei ghar mein choor aya ta…Lekin…Phir bi…Mujhe yei sab bohot galat laga…Agr kisi ko pata chal gaya na…Kisi ko nahi…A.C.P Sir ko…To wo tumein nahi shoringei…Ki tumnei juut kiu bola…!Haan!Deek leina…Warn kar rahi huun…Sab ko…Sach bataa dei…(Whisperingly)

Ishita:Oh ho!Mein…Tere jesei nahi huun…Chai tu meri bff ho ya behen…Lekin…Mein tumhari is behaviour ki tara bilkul nahi huun…Mujhe juut bool na…Acha bi lagta hei…Or bura bi…(Whisperingly)

Purvi:Tum jano…Or tumhari behaviour…Ab tum mere tara nahi hona…To phir mujhe koi faraq nahi parta…Jab pasi na…Tab maza ai ga…(Whisperingly)

Ishita:Ok!Idc!

Thn A.C.P Sir cme's n Purvi goes back to hr desk…

ACP:Sab loog suno…Kal sab ki shutti hei…Accept Ishita!

All wer shocked!

Daya:Shutti!Bar kiu sir?

ACP:Wo…Kal koi kaam nahi hei…Isiliyei…Agr koi case hua to mein tum logo ko inform kar duunga…

All confusingly:Ok sir!

Abhi:Lekin sir…Ishita ki kiu shutti nahi hei?

ACP:Ishita sei koi kaam hei kal…Isiliyei…Kuch file's rei gaheen hei…Or Ishita…Tum…Jaldi bi katam karlei ti ho…Or hoor sab ka to tumein pata hei…Bohot slow…Bilkul snail ki tara isiliyei…

Ishita:Ohk!

Pankaj:Wah sir…Kiya jk maari hei aapnei…

Abhi:Pankaj!Yei Bureau hei…Comedy Night's with Kapil!Nahi hei…

Pankaj:Srry sir!

ACP:Acha…Hmm…Abhi…

Abhi:Yes sir!?

Abhi:Lunch time…Mere cabin mein ana zara…Or Daya tum bi…

Abhi n Daya:Sir!

N ACP went…

All wer relly confused…But Purvi was happy…

Ishita:Haa…Mein sab sei jaldi finish karti huun kiya?Meri no shutti…How sad…!

Purvi:Yaa…Relly sad…

Purvi Pov:Relly sad nahi…Relly happy…Shukkar hei ki iski shutti nahi…Warna pata nahi apna plan…Kei sei puura kar paati…Haha…Ab ai ga maza!(Smiling+Happily)

At night…

At Ishita's Residence…

Ishita:Ab mein kiya karuungi?(Sadly)…

Putvi:Arei Ishita…Kiya hogaya…!Phir kabi shutti aa jai gi…Wesei bi…2 day's kei baath to sab ki shutti hoti hei na…To kiya bar baraa rahi ho…Hah!

Ishita:Acha teek hei…Lekin uus choor ka kiya hoga?

Purvi Pov:Yei acha moka hei…

Purvi:Ab…Mein kal tumharei ghar mein ho jaungi…?

Ishita:Huh!?

Purvi:Arei tum mujh pei wish vaas karti ho na…To calm down…Mein uus choor ko maza chakaungi…

Ishita:R u sure tum sambaal pau gi…Uus stupid choor ko?

Purvi:U Believe Me Right?

Ishita shake's hr head as yes…

Purvi:To bas…Calm Down na!

Ishita:Ok!Thx!Ur such a gd fd…

Purvi:Thx…N WC…Ab mein chalti huun…

Ishita:Arei nahi…Plz mere saath ruk jau aaj…!

Purvi:Ok!Mere kuch clothe's wesei bi yahaan rei gahein hei…Last time jab mein ai ti na raath karnei…To lei kar jaanei hee buul gahi ti…

Ishita:Arei haan…Mein bi tumein bata na buul gahi ti…Ab store room mein parei hein…Plz jaa kei lei lo…Mein jitna dinner ready rak ti huun…?

Purvi:Ok!(Smilingly)

Purvi went to store room n Ishita went to redy the dinner…

Aftr a while…

In the dinning table…

Purvi:Ab…Ishita…

Ishita:Yes?

Purvi:Kiya mein…Tumsei kuch…Puuch sakti huun?

Ishita:Ofc…Y nt…Bolo…Kiya puuchna hei?

Purvi:Wo…Tumharei…Mom…Dad…Ki death kesei hui ti?

Ishita:Wo…Car Accident sei…!(Sadly)

Purvi:Oh…Srry!Mein nei kabi himmat nahi ki tumsei yei sawaal karnei kiliyei…

Ishita:It's k Purvi…Tumnei bi to apnei…Mom…Dad kei baarei mein mujhe bataya ta…To is mein naraaz honei wali kiya baath hei?Huh!?

Purvi:Haha…Ur such a gd fd…To…Ghar mein tumnei uun ka photo nahi lagaya?

Ishita:Kesei lagati…Family photo mujhe pata hee nahi kahaan hei?Mom…Dad…kei jaanei sei pehlei…Mom nei pata nahi…Family photo kahaan rak diya ta…Or…To or…Agr mil bi jaata na…To himmat nahi hoti upar wall mein lagaa nei ki…!(Sadly)

Purvi:Im so srry Ishita…Mein tumein esei…Naraaz nahi karna chaati ti…I'm so srry!Koi baath nahi…Agr tumharei parent's nahi…To kiya hua?Dekna…Ek special din ai ga…Jab tum bolo gi…Ki mein…Tumharei saath rahuun!

Ishita:Hamein kiya pata ki yei din ai ga bi…Ya nahi!Btw…Khanaa tanda ho rahaa hei…Jaldi sei finish karlo…

Purvi:Ok!N thx for ur dinner haan!?It's yummy…!

Ishita:WC!N Thx…

Purvi:WC!

N both laughed…

The nxt day…

Ishita woke up n been redy for the Bureau…She made the breakfast for Purvi…N lft for the Bureau…

In the aftrnoon…Ishita came back frm the Bureau…Whn she got inside…She saw the light was off…Thn suddenly…The light whn on…N evry 1 appeared…The house was full of balloon's…Flower's…Happy Bdy Ishita n Photo's of Ishita…

All:Surprise! Happy Bdy Ishita!

Ishita was shocked with relly happy emotion…

Ishita:OMG!U all remembered…?

ACP:Nahi Ishita!Yei ham nahi jaantei tei…Hamein to…Purvi nei bataya hei…

Ishita:Relly?

ACP:Yes!

Ishita:Thx alot Purvi!Ur such a gd fd…!

N she hugged hr…N thn separated…

Purvi:Chalo…Abi cake kato pehlei…

Ishita:Ok!

N she went near the cake…It was written Happy Bdy Ishita!With 21 year's old on it!

N she cut the cake n lt evry 1 ate…Thn evry 1 gave hr lot's of gift's…N now it was Purvi's turn…The last 1…

Purvi:Happy Bdy Ishita!Yei tumhara gift…

It was a big gift…

Ishita:Thx Purvi!

N thy both hug each othr n thn separated ofc…

Purvi:Ab…Ishita!Mere paas tumharei liyei…Ek hoor bi gift hei…!

Ishita:One more gift…For me?

Purvi:Yes!N she pointed toward's the gift…It was sticken on the wall…

Purvi:Uus blanket ko neechei utaro…Or gift…Dik jai ga tumein…

Ishita went near it…N pulled the blanket down…N was shocked to see…The gift…

Ishita:Haha…Meri…Meri…Family photo!(Cryingly+Happily)

Purvi went near Ishita…

Purvi:Haan Ishita…Tumhari family photo…!Kesa hei yei gift?

Ishita:Bohot pyaara…

N she hugged hr agin…N thn separated…

Ishita:Lekin…Yei tumein…Mila kahaan sei?

Purvi:Wo…

* * *

**Flashback…**

**Purvi went into the store room to get hr clothe's…Whn she was going…She saw an broken frame…Thn she went n took it…**

**Purvi:Yei…Yei to…Ishita ki Family Photo hei…Or…Wo bi…Broken hui hei…Mein isei…Bahaar lei jaati huun…Nahi nahi…Pehlei Ishita sei puuchti huun…Ki uus ki Family Photo kahaan hei…Agr uusei nahi pata hua…To uusei yei…Bdy gift duungi…Or uusei pehlei…Is Family Photo ko…Teek karaungi…Kal Ishita jai gi na Bureau tab mein teek kar wanei jaungi…**

**N she went…**

**Flashback End's…**

* * *

Ishita:Thx alot Purvi!

Purvi:One more gift Ishita!

Ishita:One more gift!So sweet Purvi!

Purvi:Jaa kei wo wala blanket utaro ab…

Ishita:Yei konsa photo hei?Kiu kei blanket jo hei…

N she pulled down the blanket…N was shocked…

Ishita:Haha…Tumhara or mera photo ek saath…Yei Night Camp wala hei na?

Purvi:Yup!

Ishita:It's so awesome…Ab mein nahi ruk sak ti…Jo tumnei kal kahaa ta…Uus sentence ka din…Ab aa gaya hei…!

Purvi:Koon sab din?

Ishita:Tum…Ab…Hameisha…Mere saath raho gi!

Purvi:Relly?(Shockley)

Ishita:Ofc yes!

Purvi:But i was jst jking!I wasn't srs!(Shockley)

Ishita:But I'm srs!

Purvi:Tht's so gr8!Thx so much!

Ishita:WC!

ACP:Ishita!

Ishita:Yes sir?

ACP:Tumnei kal juut kiu bola ta?

Ishita:Juut…Wo…Sir…Amm…Wo…Wo…(Cut By ACP)

ACP:Kiya wo wo wo!Huh!?Acha aaj tumhara special din hei…Shoor dei ta huun…

Purvi:Mein nei kahaa ta na…Ki juut mat bolna…Pakri jau gi…

Ishita:Yo tumnei ACP sir ko bataya hei?

ACP:Uusnei nahi…Mujhe hud pata hei…

Ishita:Wo keisei?

ACP:Tumharei ghar mein jo wo choor aya ta na…Wo choor nahi…Mein ta…

All wer shocked…

Ishita:Aap?

ACP:Haan!Yei sab karnei kiliyei…Mujhe tumharei ghar ka size chck karna ta…

Ishita:To aap…Mujhe bata dei tei na!

Purvi:Stupid Ishita!Agr tujhe bata dei tei…Tum ham yei surprise kei sei kartei…

Ishita:Ohk…Srry!

ACP:Ab Ishita!

Ishita:Yes sir!

ACP:Sachin!

Sachin:Ishita!Kiya tum…Mujh sei shaadi karo gi?

Ishita was shocked with happy emotion…

Ishita:Yes!

Kevin:Or Purvi tum?Kiya tum mujh sei shaadi karo gi?

Purvi was also shocked with happy emotion…

Purvi:Ofc!

N thy all said Congrats n clapped hand's for thm…

* * *

Aftr 10 Year's…

Purvi:Ken…Nia!Euk jau…Ab baag na mat…Plz!

Ken:Mom!Wht r u saying?Wer born in U.K…I jst dnt uds u!

Nia:Bur i uds a little bit…Mom…Plz say in English…We'll uds u mor clearly…!

Purvi:Kevin!

Thn Sachita cme's with their 2 child's…Sam…N…Sporty…

Ishita:Kiya hua Purvi?

Purvi:Kiya matlab kiya hua Ishita…Tum to jaan ti hona…In bacho nei to mujhe tang kar kei rakka hei…Jab Hindi bolti huun to inei samaj nahi ati hei…!Jab English bolti huun…To inei sunai nahi deta…Aha…Mein kiya karuun…?

Sachin:Purvi!Esei karo…Jaa kei Kevin sei baath karo…

Purvi:Kevin!Kevin!Keviiiiiiin…!

Kevin cme's n say…

Kevin:Wht happen baby!?Y r u shouting?

Purvi:Baby my foot!U.K zaroori jana ta kiya…Udar zaroori bachei peda karnei tei kiya?8 saal kei ho chuukei hein…Kuch sikau inei…Sirf or sirf…Sharaatein kartein rei tein hein…

Kevin:Baby!In ki umar abi keil nei ki hei…Kuch seek nei ki nahi…Kiu Sachin!?

Sachin:Bilkul sahi kahaa!

Ishita:Purvi!Mein tumhari help karuungi…

Purvi:Srsly?

Ishita:Yes!

Purvi:Thx!Ur such a gd fd!

N thy both hugged each othr…!

* * *

** …The End…**

* * *

**So how was it Guy's? Plz rviw…N btw hop Ritika u luv it…N Happy Bdy Once Agin!Wish u all the happinesses in the cming future…Love U All…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


End file.
